Motivos de felicidad
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: Hermione sabe que Ron sospecha, aunque ignore su mirada, lo sabe. Solo espera que ella le perdone su visita al doctor Jones, cuando le de la noticia. A los treinta y cinco años, la vida te da un nuevo comienzo: pequeños motivos de felicidad. Regalo


**Pareja:** Ron y Hermione.

**Rated:** k+

**Dedicado: **A **"Claricia" (Fani –para los amigos)** Nena, te quiero. Tenemos un pequeño gran año de amistad, y me alegro por todo, las conversaciones y los adelantos de fics. ¡¡amo tus fics!! Debes saberlo siempre. Nunca caigas, no te dejes vencer; gana ahora y siempre. Puedes tardar en levantarte, pero levántate.

**Agradecimiento:** _A JKR, a los lectores de la pareja, y a todos demás._

* * *

**Ron y Hermione**

_A Fani, por su cumplesiglo._

_Disclaimer: JKR es dueña de los personajes mundialmente conocidos._

* * *

*-*

Hermione sabía que su esposo desconfiaba de su verdadero motivo para realizar hoy sus acciones. Pero ella fingía ignorar aquel detalle. Aun así, era molesto sentir el azul mirar de Ron sobre su persona. Casi parecía que el pelirrojo no notaba lo penetrante e intimidante que puede ser su mirada; porque lo era. Sin embargo, una aguda voz (quizás, su conciencia) —Al menos te mira a ti, y no a las demás "mujeres" que se casi se lo comen con los ojos—. Y era verdad. La castaña notó, de reojo, como varias compañeras de su sexo veían a su Ron con poco respeto a la argolla de su dedo anular en la mano izquierda. Bufó. Inútiles mujeres. Hermione, impulsada por cierto bicho extraño, tomó la mano derecha de su esposo con propiedad casi asfixiante; ese acto pareció distraer a su esposo, pues éste sonrió, y susurró a su oído:

—¿Celosa, amor?—.

Ella lo ignoró, y siguió su camino. Pero no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que Ron no cesaba en su sonrisa, y en cambio, la ampliaba enormemente para disgusto de su persona. Bufó. Aunque después suspiró. Debía serenarse; tantos cambios de humor no eran adecuados para la salud de ambos; claramente lo dijo el doctor. Sonrió. Tenía años sin enterarse de tan buena noticia tras visitar a sus doctores y medimagos. Obviamente, Ron enloquecería por su visita al doctor Jonas, pero ella sabría recompensarlo. Una oleada de calor la invadió, posándose graciosamente en sus mejillas.

—¿Estas sonrojada? –preguntó Ron, con ceño fruncido. Hermione se ventiló con su mano libre, en un absurdo esfuerzo por calmar el asunto—. ¿Viste algún conocido? –inquirió, claramente molesto; mas bien, celoso, pensó ella—.

—No es nada –aseguró—. No estés celoso, Ron –le dijo, aguantando una risita tonta—.

Siguieron su camino. Habían dejado a Hugo con sus padres, y su pequeña Rose tomó el tren a Hogwarts horas atrás. Teóricamente estaban sin hijos. Solo teóricamente. Merlín, pensó ella, varias situaciones pasaron en su mente. La situación se complicaría _otra vez_. Tembló ligeramente.

—Hermione…

Ella no lo miró. De momento no se sentía con fuerza para hacerlo.

—Dime –intentó no sonar nerviosa—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Eso te quiero preguntar yo… -aseguró el pelirrojo—. ¿Te pasa algo? –inquirió—.

—Nada. ¿Por?—.

Él se aclaró la garganta, y dijo:

—Tienes tus manos heladas, pareces nerviosa…. Y desde hace unos minutos caminas muy rápido…

Hermione no respondió de inmediato. En cambio, de detuvo de golpe, y sintiéndose peor bajo esa mirada escrutadora, pidió:

—Regresemos al auto—.

—Dijiste que querías caminar –replicó Ron—.

La castaña notó que se veía aturdida por sus propias actuaciones. Se aclaró la garganta. Miró a su alrededor, árboles y flores, el lugar perfecto para hablar. El parque. Pero ella no tiene fuerzas ahora mismo.

—Se lo que dije, Ron. Solo quiero regresar a casa; ir en auto hasta allá –terminó con una sonrisa. Vio la duda surgiendo de los ojos de él; sospechaba algo, estaba segura. Es por ello usó su sonrisa número dos: la que lo controla, según le dijo el pelirrojo unas ocasiones, y continuó—: Por favor…

Unos minutos más tarde ya iban en su automóvil _Ford familiar_ directo a casa. El camino de tierra, rodeado por árboles en pleno septiembre; hizo sentir a Hermione una cosa: miseria. Había perdido la oportunidad perfectamente planificada, solo por sus estúpidos nervios. Soltó un poco del aire contenido. No quiso mirar a su pelirrojo marido; aunque estaba segura que él la estaría mirando en repetidas ocasiones, tratando de crear hipótesis.

—No dejes de ver el camino, Ron… -fijo ella, en forma casual—.

Lo escuchó suspira.

—¿Estas bien?—.

—Es la séptima vez que lo preguntas –resopló Hermione. Se sintió acusada, contra la pared—; estoy bien. Mejor que bien, incluso—.

De inmediato otra nueva sensación: culpabilidad. Se arrepintió de su arrebato, sin sentido e infantil. Una estupidez. Él solo estaba preocupado.

—Lo siento. No quería… -se excusó, al voltearse. Pero encontró una sonrisa (mal disimulada) en el rostro de Ron—.

—Si me gritas, es que estas bien—.

Hermione sonrió, inconcientemente. Su mente no se contuvo a buscar en sus archivos, las primeras conversaciones con el testarudo de poco sentimientos, Ronald Bilius Weasley; su comentario, hace años, hubiera sido tomado como ofensivo. En cambio ahora…

—Las cosas siguen cambiando, han cambiado… -musitó—.

Melancólica por sus recuerdos.

—Pero todo para mejor –repuso con seguridad—.

La mano de Ron se apresuró a tomar presa la suya propia, envolviéndola… protegiéndola un poco.

—Te amo –reafirmó él, como su padre nuestro—.

—Yo… Detente –pidió de golpe, y Ron no comprendió—. Detén el auto, Ron. Yo…

El carro se detuvo en medio del camino. Hermione cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y su mano libre la llevó hasta su boca intentando evitar la salida de sus alimentos por la vía equivocada. Malditas nauseas, pensó. Enfocó su mente en buenos recuerdos, todas ellas distantes a la comida; el olor a flores… el aroma del pergamino nuevo… crema dental… el cabello de Ron…

—¿Cómo sigues? –inquirió su esposo. Hermione aun sin abrir sus ojos, pudo jurar que Ron tenía una mueca de preocupación; odiaba hacerlo sentir así innecesariamente, claro—.

—Ya. Estoy mejor –abrió los ojos, y agradeció a los Dioses no sentir mareo—. Puedes arrancar –Ron la miró con duda—. Tranquilo. Ya paso…

El resto del trayecto fue silencioso. La castaña ocupaba sus ojos en el paisaje, intentando no marearse de nuevo; se veía distraída, pero su mente no dejaba de recrear imágenes de cuando Ron caía desmayado de la impresión. Rió suavemente. La situación había ocurrido antes.

En apenas unos minutos llegaron a su casa, rodeada de pradera, frondosos árboles, hacia donde se alzara la mirada. Una imagen muy similar a "La madriguera", aunque con toques modernos, más acorde a una familia "pequeña". La estructura tenía puertas y ventanas con finas maderas, mientras sus paredes se vestían amarillas, protegidas por una fina capa de tejas rojas, cada una muy brillantes. Hermosa, sin duda.

—Estamos en casa –anunció Ron para ella—.

Probablemente, pensó la castaña, notaría su ensoñación con su propia casa.

El pelirrojo con extrema caballerosidad, se bajó del auto, lo rodeó y llegó hasta la puerta del copiloto, ayudando a su esposa a bajar. Si eso hubiera pasado días antes, Hermione no dudaría en replicar la situación con un —no estoy enferma, Ron— Pero considerando la actual situación, ella creyó mejor dejar las cosas así. La castaña notó como su esposo entrelazó sus dedos, e inició el trayecto a la casa, jalando de su mano. Pero ella se rehusó, no lo siguió, y Ron se volvió a ella.

—Amor… -la llamó Ron—.

La castaña tomó firmemente con sus frías manos, las grandes manos de él.

—Estuviste enferma ¿verdad? –inquirió Ron—. Mi madre dijo que te vio pálida, y que ella te recomendó visitar al medimago. Se que estuve varios días con lo de la tienda pero…

Hermione suspiró, y sonriente dijo:

—Estuviste fuera con George por asuntos de trabajo, eso lo sé, Ron. Llegaste ayer, completo para hoy dejar a nuestra hija en la estación. No estoy enferma –aseguró para tranquilizarlo—. Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado; de poder tener hijos maravillosos, frutos de nuestro amor… de tener diez años de matrimonio; estoy por todo tan feliz –sollozó—. Tenemos salud, amor, trabajo estable, hijos y padres sanos… tantos _motivos de felicidad_… Pero desde hace unos días tengo un nuevo _motivo de felicidad_…

Las lágrimas de Hermione caían de sus ojos castaños con fuerza; al tiempo que su esposo, se mantenía callado. Las manos de Ron estaban fuertemente atrapadas por las manos de ella.

—A nuestros maravillosos treinta y cinco años, no hay imposibles, Ron… No los hay, que te lo digo yo –suspiró—. Con suficiente cuidado, con el amor que nos rodea y profesamos, y contigo siempre a mi lado, el riesgo no será obstáculo…

Aun con los ojos nublados por sus lágrimas traviesas, ella notó que Ron no entendía sus palabras. Asegurándose que él no la interrumpiera, inhaló y exhaló aire, y con voz cargada de emoción, dijo:

—Ron… estoy embarazada—.

Pacientemente ella esperó la reacción. Ni las lágrimas evitaron ver el parpadeo constante de los ojos de él. Seguramente solo su sistema respiratorio seguía en pie, mientras su cerebro procesaba la noticia.

—¿Qué? –replicó Ron, usando una octava de su voz natural—.

—Estamos embarazados, Ron… _**Otro** motivo de felicidad_ –se ilusionó ella—.

—Embarazados… otra vez… nosotros… Merlín, ¿Estas embarazada? –susurró Ron, perplejo—.

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente, frunció su ceño, y dijo levemente molesta:

—De no tener mi pulso acelerado, mis manos frías, y… ¡Te juro que te golpearía! –aseguró—. No lo hago porque el doctor Jonas me dijo que–

—¿Fuiste a ver a ese doctor de porquería? –preguntó encolerizado—.

—¡¡Ron!!

—Luego hablaremos de ello, Hermione…

Justo cuando la aludida iba a recordarle los nombre de varios familiares de él, Ron ya se hallaba saltando eufórico por todo el jardín de la casa; su puño en alto se alzaba con fuerza, mientras su sonrisa se marcaba con fuerza; como un niño cuando anota el punto ganador a su equipo. Aun con su molestia, Hermione sonrió enternecida, pero cuando iba a unirse a su celebración se sintió mareada. Antes de cerrar sus ojos, vio a Ron caminar rápidamente a ella.

—Ron… -susurró, al abrir sus ojos—. Estoy bien. Solo fue un pequeño mareo… ya está –aseguró tranquilizándolo—. Te amo—.

—Y yo mucho más… -replicó él, muy sonriente—.

En un instante, ambos estaban a unos centímetros del otro. Hermione esperaba una rápida acción de él, y al no haberla miró a sus ojos, encontrando en los ojos azul cielo, más brillantes en mucho tiempo, una duda, que ella respondió con un —Si— silencioso.

Un beso que devuelve vidas…

—Vamos a tener un hijo… Nuevamente padres… Estoy muy feliz, Hermione… Yo… –comenzó él cargado de emoción—.

—Lo se… -sollozó—.

—Oh, Hermione…

Ella oía su propia respiración acelerada… igual que la de él; sentir la presión de sus latidos… igual que en los de él; percibir el aura de amor de él… que la envolvía a ella, como nunca, como siempre.

Inmersos en su pequeño gran universo volvieron a besarse, a darse vida…

Lentamente guiados por su propia banda sonora, Hermione sintió su espalda apoyarse en el automóvil; mientras sus labios seguían ahogados por el único mar del que no pediría ser salvada.

—Estoy feliz –repitió Ron, unas cuantas veces—.

—¿Me perdonas por visitar al doctor Jonas? –inquirió inocente—.

Ron chasqueó la lengua en señal de desagrado; al tiempo que la castaña enlazaba sus manos tras el cuello de él, pegándolo aun más a ella.

—Ron… -pidió susurrante, usando la sonrisa dos—. Adán Jonas es solo mi ginecólogo…

—Es que él… -rugió—. Ese… –Hermione lo miró suplicante desde su posición—. Bien –chasqueó la lengua nuevamente—. Pero… -ella sintió su cintura atrapada por fuertes manos—, tendrás que recompensarme por ello—.

—Estoy contando con ello –susurró a sus labios—.

Hermione inició un beso apasionado, cargado de varios colores… fríos o calientes, puros o matices, opacos o brillantes,…

—Heidy Jean Weasley –murmuró Ron, en medio del beso, generando que la castaña se separara un poco de él—. Es un bonito nombre ¿Te gusta? Es el segundo en nuestra lista ¿recuerdas?

Hermione asintió, y dijo:

—Perfecto. Pero… ¿qué te hace pensar que será niña? Puede ser niño, Ron—.

—Una corazonada –replicó—.

—No puedes dejarte llevar por una cor–

Ron la calló con un rápido beso, y sonriente le replicó a ella:

—Déjame soñar hoy, Hermione. Y ahora… ¿en qué íbamos?-preguntó lujurioso—.

*-*-*-*

Su embarazo no tuvo mayores complicaciones, solo excesivos cuidados, plenamente cumplidos por la aludida, gracias por la colaboración de su suegra y de su propia madres. Fueron noches de insomnio, antojos, náuseas, dolor de espalda, y más, pero pese a todo, prácticamente cargado al doble, Ron era el más entusiasmado con el asunto.

Cada esfuerzo valió la pena.

Unos meses después, seis para ser exactos, una enorme Hermione daba vida en el hospital "San Mugo". Casi todos los Weasley, Granger y Potter estaban allí, pues como planificado, el día del cumpleaños número treinta y seis de Ronald Weasley, Hermione entró en proceso de parto, antes de poder llegar a "La Madriguera". La tensión estaba presente en la sala de espera, pues no solo estaban las familias de Ron y Hermione, también estaban los Booth y los Swan, cuyas familiares también estaban apunto de dar a luz. A partir de las cuatro de la tarde, varios llanos se hicieron oír, unos más agudos que otros…

Se día, tras despertar del parto, Hermione supo dos cosas por ella misma; primero: Ron finalmente si se desmayó (tal como ella predijo) por su embarazo; y dos: que _Heidy Jean Weasley_, llegó acompañada de su hermano gemelo, _Rupert Bilius Weasley_.

* * *

*-*-*-*

**N/a: **_Te adoro, Fani. Disculpa todas las fallas, y espero aceptes este regalo que te doy con mucho cariño. Aquí aun es 09/12, pero en tu patria, ya es 10 ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! ¡Que cumplas muchos más! (Quieras o no ¬¬)._

_Nena no dejes de escribir. Besos. Diana._

_A todos los demás, y a Fani: ¡¡Den su review!!. Se les quiere._


End file.
